sick wonder
by kitkat10168
Summary: what happens when robins sick but hides it from his friends and batman?what will happen on talent night?
1. Chapter 1

**dont own i did,but i don' fur reading!r&r!**

{this is rated k+}

i woke up with my back ...great.i could not believe my back hurt on my day team and i were all supposed to do a easy bonding activity. i decided to shake it off and i went on my way to the was cooking cookies and superboy was trying to keep up with her.i walked in trying to walk straight when wally ran in and decided he would run in to my back.

"ooowww"or at least thats what i meant to say but it came out like"uuoowwuuuhhh"when megan,kf,and superboy heard that they acted as if on script and ran to me."ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygd...areyouok?iamsoso rry!"oh my god is right.

''wally calm down,it didn't hurt that bad."

he and superboy looked at me as if i were a megan broke the trance and ran over to me as if i were dying."oh my god,are you ok robin?"i looked at her with a firm look telling her i was looked back at me with a any one could say anymore the rest of the ran looked at me with a mix of anger and worry._great._"what happened and why did you moan?"

i looked her straight in the eye and was about to say nothing happened when the computer said batman was walked calmly into room."i have a mission for all of a new villain by the name of runner,west of downtown and i want you to get him."i was starting sweat and my head was hurting but i needed to get with the i was walking into the bioship batman grabbed my arm and gave me a i-know-your-hiding-something-and-im-going-to-find- out-glare. he about to question me but i tore my arm loose and ran to the bioship before the doors running away i realized,_im so dead._

_-BREAK LINE-BREAK LINE-BREAK LINE-BREAK LINE-its talent night,i_ thought.i_ am next after wally gets down with his bad jokes.i _ sighed and went toward the stage with a poem in my hands._what am i going to do?im sick and i have to will never work._wally was down in his seat again so i got on stage and began my poem.

**thanks for reading!i'll have the next chapter asap.**


	2. Chapter 2

i read my poem with ease;

"my feelings are like pressure points

they weaken me

they hold me down at the hardest times

till i fall apart

then they pick me up and start me again

but it doesn't matter

no

because i'll always remember

when i fell apart"

i felt .i felt horrible.i didn't show it though.i ignored the shocked faces staring at me and stepped off the stage and walked to the big bulky doors.i swiftly opened them and walked soon as i knew no one would be able to see me,i faster than kidflash till i made it to my bearly used bedroom.i walked in and shut the door softly.i fell before i reached my bed and curled up in a ball.

everything hurt.i wanted to puke but jump in a pool because of how hot i stomache felt empty and my throat felt dry but food or water seemed gross to me at the moment.i just felt like dying.

{Megan}

i could feel pain coming off robin as he was up on stage.i was about to get up and force him to bed but he started reading his poem in a sing-song voice felt hypnotic and i couldn't he was done i could feel shock coming off of everyone,except only felt pain.i didn't do anything as he got down and walked out the room with only a swish of his black and yellow cape.

when i finally broke out of the trance i gathered the attention of everyone else.

"somethings wrong with robin"before anyone could react wally had sped out of the room probably to find Conner spoke up.

"lets call batman"

JLLJLJJLLJLJJLLJJLLJJLJLLJLJLJLLJLJLJJLJLJLLJJLLJL JJLLJJLJLLJLJLJJLLJLJJLLJJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJJLLJLLJLJ LJLJJLJLLJJLJLJLJLLJLJJLLJLJLJLJJLJLLJLJLJ

{Wally}

i can't believe it.i had no idea my best friend was sick!i sped through the mountain to robin's room.i tried to open the door but found it locked._ up now rob?_i sighed.

"rob?"

no answer

"rob?Are you ok?"

still nothing

"dude!come ooooonnnn!talk to me!"i cried desperate.

*coughcoughcough*

"don't make me come in there"

*cough*

"duuuude..."

nothing

"that's it!I'm calling bats!"

nothing._but that always gets him i know somethings wrong._

before i could say more a black gloved hand was put on my shoulder.i turned around to see shook his head and pulled out a card.

"override lock code 432876940234675"the door opened and i let out a breath i didn't know i was holding.i began to worry again when i looked inside the large gray the floor by the wall was robin curled up in a ball._oh didn't you tell me?_


End file.
